The present invention relates to a wheel chair wherein the parts of the wheel chair are connected by connection devices which allow the tubular parts to be adjustable in different directions.
A conventional wheel chair generally includes a seat portion and a backrest connected between two side assemblies and each of the side assemblies has a caster rotatably connected to a front end thereof and a rear wheel connected to a side of a rear end of each side assembly. The side assemblies each comprise a plurality of tubes that are welded together so that they cannot be moved or adjusted with each other. In other words, the conventional wheel chair provides less flexibility of options for different users who could be tall or short. Some wheel chairs have adjustable devices to meet the needs of different users, however, the adjustable devices are complicated and can only provide limited options which are not satisfied by the users.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a wheel chair which comprises two side assemblies each have a back post, a seat bar connected to a lower end of the back post, an arm rest movably connected to the back post by a connection device, a hanger bracket connected to a front end of the seat bar, a caster rotatably connected to a front end of the seat bar and a rear wheel connected to a side of the side assembly.
The connection device has a C-shaped member mounted to the back post. Two lugs respectively extend from two ends of the C-shaped member and a bolt extends through the two lugs.
A sleeve is connected to an outside of the C-shaped member and a first end of a connection tube is movably and rotatably received in the sleeve from an open end of the sleeve. A locking bolt extends through a close end of the sleeve and is threadedly connected to the first end of the connection tube. The arm rest is fixedly connected to a second end of the connection tube.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a connection device for a wheel chair and the device allows the arm rest or the hanger bracket to be adjusted in three directions.